Deduce the Impossible
by EshaBanana
Summary: Clara. Ally. Sherlock. John. Jim. Crazy. Need I say more? PART 3 of Clara and Ally's adventures. After DWETOAP in the TARDIS (Doctor Who).
1. Truth be Told

Clara was waking up to an earthquake. How else was she going to explain the constant shaking. But no one was screaming or anything. What?

"Sherlock." A voice said. "Who are they?"

"Sherlock!?" Clara nearly jumped out of her seat. First, Supernatural. Then, Doctor Who. Then, Sherlock. Someone out there just really wants to see her and Ally explode with happiness, don't they.

Clara stood up to see that Ally was the one who was shaking her awake. "Oh. My. Cas's father. You're Sherlock Holmes."

"Who are you?" Sherlock said.

"Ha. Sherlock doesn't know something. Brilliant!" Clara laughed. "We're Clara and Ally and we're from-"

"America!" Ally slapped a hand over Clara's mouth.

"I know that, of course." Sherlock whined.

"But how did you end up here?" John wasn't looking at them. He was looking at what they were holding. Clara was still holding her weapon in her hand. Luckily, Ally wasn't. Dang it. Even when she vowed to never kill anybody or use her weapon, in the end, she still did. And now look where it got her.

"Can. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ally stammered. John gave them a suspicious look. "You can hold her hammer so we don't, ya know, do anything."

Ally yanked Clara's Hammer Axe and gave it to John, who was now inspecting it. Ally pulled Clara out the door and angrily whispered.

"Don't say we're from you-know-where!" Ally said. "This is the _real_ fake world. So no random zapping and no knowing what Sherlock doesn't."

"But I want to plaaayyy!" Clara whined.

"We might _break_ the greatest detective in the whole world. Do you want that?"

Clara lowered her head. "No." she said quietly.

"Good. No just follow my lead." Ally walked back into the room where John and Sherlock had now changed the hammer into an axe.

"The strangest mechanics." Sherlock mumbled.

"Uhh. Hi." Ally awkwardly waved to get their attention. "You wanted to uhh deduce or something!"

"Yes. But go on explaining, exactly, how you ended up here in the first place. One moment I turn around and the next, two girls are asleep on the couch with a large hammer in their hands."

"What do you mean? We were here for half an hour trying to explain to you our problem. You were rambling on about something and we got bored so we slept." Ally huffed.

Clara looked at her. _Is that the best you can come up with. Really._

_Shut up. Like you can do better._ Ally shot back, reading her expression.

"Yes." Sherlock said slowly. Was he really believing it? "So what was your problem?"

"We don't remember." Ally said.

"You don't remember your problem." John repeated.

"We think we might have amnesia." Clara said. "The last thing we remember is being on a plane to London. And now we are in Sherlock Holmes' flat."

"How do you know who I am?" Sherlock questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Ally pointed to John. "His blog." Okay, so Sherlock wasn't famous yet. But he had met John. Surely they could narrow down where they were in the 6 episodes.

"We don't have time for this." Sherlock got up, already bored. "You should leave."

_Wait a second. _Clara was still trying to see which episode they were in._ The room is destroyed. How did I not notice this before? The room smelled of gunpowder and the windows had been shattered._

"The great game!" Clara nearly shouted. Sherlock spun around to see what all the commotion was about. This is where Sherlock meets Jim for the first time. This was the perfect time to show up.


	2. SHETOAP

"We need to go to the lab." Sherlock said, grabbing his coat.

"Then we'll come too." Ally said, receiving confused stares. "What? We could help you. We're not as dumb as we may look."

"No." Sherlock said abruptly. "John, get them out of here." Then he left.

"I-I'm sorry, girls. You have to leave." John said, shakily.

"Okay." Ally said, stomping out.

Ω

The girls were outside, not really knowing what to do next. "Umm, we need a place to stay. How bout a SHETOAP." Clara said, pulling out her diary.

"Sounds funny. Like 'shut up' with an accent." Ally said. Now they had a nice silver rug with dark blue letters spelling out SHETOAP. They made sure to hide a bit before disappearing into it.

"So, to the lab!" Ally said.

"We're going to meet Moriarty." Clara sang.

Ω

"Jim works in IT upstairs." Molly said. "That's how we met. Office romance."

"Hey." Jim said.

"Gay." Sherlock muttered. "I mean, hey."

"Wait!" Ally and Clara rushed in. "Did we miss him?" When the two spotted Jim they rushed in for a hug.

"I'm sorry. Jim, do you know these two?" Molly asked, stunned.

"Uh.. No. I-" he stuttered.

"What are you two doing here." Sherlock said, annoyed. At least the problem was enough for him to tear his eyes away from the microscope. "I told you not to come."

"Well, you tell a lot of people a lot of things." Ally shot a look of defiance.

"Clara and Ally, Hi." Clara shook his hand after the hug. "Very big fan of your work."

"My work?"

"You know being an evi-" Ally elbowed Clara in the stomach before she could finish what she was going to say. And if Jim noticed that the girls knew about him, he didn't show it.

"Your work in IT... upstairs." Clara finished instead.

"Yeah. Well, I've got to go. It was nice meeting you." He said to Sherlock.

Ally knew Sherlock wasn't going to answer so she elbowed him too.

"Hey. Ow!" Sherlock exclaimed. He gave a little sigh. "You too."

"What do you mean he's gay?" Molly asked after a Jim left.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sherlock then went into a rant of all the clear signs that he was gay. Ending with Jim's phone number and Molly stomping out of the room.

"Well, you're one to talk." Ally muttered.

"What?" Sherlock said.

"No nothing. Can I have the number? It doesn't look like you're going to do anything with it."

Sherlock handed the number to Ally, now not as interested in the case. "So why are you here?"

"We're not important. You have to solve the puzzle before the bomb goes off!" That gave the two girls a glare of distrust.

"Then, if you clearly aren't going to stop until you help, why don't you tell me what you think?" Sherlock handed a shoe to both girls.

The girls gave each other a mischievous look because they knew exactly what was going on.

"The owner loved the shoes so he whitened them and replaced the laces uh 4 times." Ally began.

"There are traces of his skin so he suffered from eczema. The shoes are well worn more on the inside so the owner had weak arches." Clara added.

"British made. 20 years old." Ally and Clara had memorized these lines inside the new SHETOAP which looked like a lob inside to fit with the Sherlock theme. They hoped to impress Sherlock and, by the looks of it, it worked. John was looking at them in shock while Sherlock looked in interest.

"Someone's kept them looking new, Sherlock. So a child... with big feet."

Something in Sherlock's mind clicked. "Carl Powers."

"I'm sorry, what?" But Sherlock and the girls were already rushing to find a taxi. "Great. Three geniuses." John mumbled, grabbing his coat. "One more annoying than the last."


	3. Handcuffed

"No." Sherlock said to the girls. "Come on John!"

"What happened?" John said, just walking out.

"Sherlock won't let us come." Clara complained. "And we deduced things already. What more do you want?!"

John entered the cab with Sherlock trailing right behind. "Fine." The girls were excited and hopped right in. Meanwhile, John was thinking what could have possibly changed his mind.

"This isn't the police station." Ally pointed out. But even though it wasn't, Sherlock went inside and the rest followed. Once they entered Sherlock whirled around with some handcuffs. Despite, the girls experience, they were quickly trapped and cuffed to a table.

"What the _hell_, man!" Ally said when she caught up with what had just happened.

"You need to stay here. You obviously know too much, about me and other things, and you won't keep out of the way. So we'll make you."

"Sherlock, you know that kidnapping is _illegal!?_" John nearly shouted but he was pushed outside. Ally and Clara craned their necks to see the conversation happening below.

"So you're just going to leave them there?!" John shouted.

"Why not?" was all Sherlock said before getting into the cab. The girls watched them zoom off and they sighed in frustration.

"Where's the diary?" Ally asked. They weren't the most trustworthy people, considering that one of the first things they said to them was a lie. But sometimes, they just needed to realise that the girls were here to help.

"Over there," Clara pointed with her eyes. The diary was lying on the couch, too far away.

"Paperclip?" Clara asked, so she could pick the lock on the handcuffs.

"Yeah, in my jacket pocket." The girls twisted the best way they could in the handcuffs. And a couple minutes later, Clara had the paperclip. Clara knew how to pick a lock thanks to Dean teaching her and Ally how.

"One second- and... there." The handcuffs were actually a lot easier than a regular lock. Ally was out in under a minute. Ally rubbed her wrist before trying Clara's cuffs.

"Finally," Ally said as the handcuffs dropped. "Lets catch a detective."

Ω

"Hello, I'm looking for Sherlock. You know, average height, bit of an ass." Clara asked around.

"Annoying people. Deducing things. The Sherlock business." Ally added. They were answered when they saw the two in Lestrade's office.

"How did you two get here?" John said in surprise.

"We... ran." Clara lied.

"No you didn't." Sherlock interrupted. Clara and Ally raised an eyebrow in response. "You're not even sweating, the amount of time to get out of the handcuffs and run here is longer than that, and-"

"Handcuffs?" Lestrade interjected.

"And let's just say you aren't the most trustworthy people." The room was in silence as the girls contemplated what to say.

But Ally changed from a look of shock to a look of sass. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Did you kidnap them!?" Greg stepped in between them.

"Apparently, they went along willingly because they could always escape. So, no. I didn't." Sherlock then stepped around him to talk to the girls. "So tell me who you two are and why you know so much."

"Or what?" Ally dared, even though she had to stand on tippy toes to get at least a bit more at eye length.

"We could always throw you in juvy for stalking us." John replied.

"No." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "They don't care about that. I won't hmm.." he looked to see what would be a proper punishment. "I won't solve the case."

The girls and Sherlock were stuck in a staring contest until the girls cracked under the pressure. "You're good." Clara smiled. "Okay, we'll spill."

"Uhh. Clara?" Ally interrupted.

"Relax. I got this." Clara said, turning towards Sherlock again. "Have you ever considered the possibility that there were other worlds out there?"

"Only 5 more hours til, Sherlock." Greg said, getting impatient.


End file.
